


The Fairy King

by piggybackride (mssileas)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Disability, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, LGBT+ themes, M/M, Pride Parade, modern!AU, trans!Lucio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssileas/pseuds/piggybackride
Summary: At the annual Pride Parade, Mako comes to the King's rescue.





	The Fairy King

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> It's June, so naturally I had to write a piece for Pride Month - I'm having the best feels about it this year and I hope you do, too <3
> 
> Thanks to [Silly](http://sillyscrunchy.tumblr.com/) for super speedy editing :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Pride is in full bloom again, peaking in the annual parade throughout the city, and like every year Mako is leading his tross of leather-clad bikers on his own machine. The steady, deep rumbling of motors drowns in the noise of booming music boxes and celebrating people marching with them. There’s so many of them by now, loud and free and presenting themselves in all the varieties the members of the LGBT+ family come in. Like birds of paradise, they glitter and shine in all colors, flags waving over their heads like bright waves, and it’s that kind of energy that fuels him throughout the other eleven months of the year. 

But even in this crowd, there is one who still manages to capture Mako’s attention. He’s with a group right in front of the bikers - _Radical Fairies_ , they call themselves, he’s seen it on the schedule. It’s a fantastically fitting name for the bunch of pretty young guys in only hot pants and a ton of body paint, who have topped off their outfits with carefully crafted sets of wings - each of them in one color of the rainbow. That in itself is charming and admittedly easy on the eye, but they’re lead by the one who probably makes them deserve the attribute ‘radical’ the most.

Even without heels he’s taller than the rest, and interestingly it’s not just his well-defined ass in that bright orange excuse for shorts that catches Mako’s eye. It’s rather the fact that he’s marching along with the parade in that easy half-dance the beats lure him into despite his right leg being replaced almost entirely by a prostheses. As is his arm, and consequently he has created the right wing of his set to be steel-frame and copper wire instead of silky, shimmering cloth like the left side. He wears a crown of copper wire, too, and it gleams with his blond hair in the sunlight. It’s quite a spectacular display, and Mako watches him grin and smile and wave and pose for photos with his entourage. 

All of them have something slung around their bodies that looks like an ammo belt - in a way, it is, only it’s not loaded with bullets but tiny shot bottles they hand out. “All Hail the Fairy King!” a dark-skinned, young guy in purple wings and with his face painted in trans colors calls out, and the hyped crowd just goes with it, celebrating the self-proclaimed Fairy King in all his organic and artificial glory, who cheers back at them. Everytime they dissolve in delirious and by now probably tipsy laughter, and Mako has to smile behind the leather mask that covers him from nose to chin. 

It’s not until halfway in that he notices a change in demeanor - there’s a hitch in the blond guy’s step that gradually gets worse and slows them down a bit, but everytime one of his friends lean in, assumedly to check up on him, he shakes his head vigorously. Still, once the pain his prosthetic leg must cause him has set in, it gets progressively worse quickly. Mako can see it clear as day, notices how the young man’s grin falters occasionally, too, replaced by a discontent frown for a split second. 

He soldiers through bravely enough, but they still have a third of the way to go when he leans on his purple fairy friend for the first time, catching his breath for a second and taking the weight off his injured leg. 

“...you need to leave?” Mako hears the dark-skinned guy ask through all the noise, and the Fairy King just presses his lips together while vehemently shaking his head again. The attention on him is now very different, full of pity and concern and the frustration shows clearly in his face and body language. 

“No, fuck that! We said we’d march it all the way, so that’s what we’re gonna do!” He rips off one of the tiny bottles, probably filled with some atrocity like vodka lime, and chugs it down. It doesn’t help. Once you start forcibly shying away from pain, there’s no coming back from that. He manages maybe another ten steps before he falters again, gripping his friend’s shoulder so hard Mako can see his nails digging into flesh. His jawline is so tight Mako is sure he’s fighting back tears of pain and frustration and disappointment, and all the sudden nervous, well-intentioned chatter around him to cheer him up or tell him it’s okay if he can’t walk on just seem to make it worse. 

Mako doesn’t wait for the Fairy King to make a decision. He revs up his engine, which has them all flinch and turn in sync like meerkats and slowly pulls up next to them. Dark eyes take in the slim man in orange and copper and glitter and then Mako holds out his hand for him.

“Need a ride, Your Majesty?”

The rumbling of an engine pulls Jamie from the dark ledge his mind is tittering on - his throat feels too tight and his gut is clenching on top of the pain that shoots from his leg all the way into his back. It’s only a matter of time until his perception shrinks down until that pain is all there is to it and he already knows that there’s no way he will walk all the way to the finish line. No matter how hard he fought to come back like this, to finally feel confident and secure enough to just show off what he’s got now, his leg is not having it, and it really dictates most of what he can and cannot do nowadays. 

That trail of gloomy thoughts is quickly interrupted now though by the man who has rolled up next to him with his bike - it’s a heavy machine, almost purring when it stands still like now, and it has to be to carry the larger-than-life exemplar of a man riding it. Really, even among the swarms of Bears and Leather Daddies you can find at pride, Mako Rutledge is an outstanding specimen. Famous in the scene for his relentless activism and for leading the biggest queer biker gang on the East Coast - spectacular on paper, even more spectacular in person, Jamie decides. 

Dressed in only leather pants and strap belts across his broad chest that leaves his perfectly round, tattooed belly on display and with the lower half of his face covered in a leather mask, it makes the bright flash of rainbow-colored strands braided in his silver hair stand out even more. “I promise it still counts if you make it to the end on wheels, too,” he says, and despite his voice being muffled, it sounds so soothing and encouraging that Jamie thinks he might cry after all. Which is really, really not what he came to Pride for. 

“Ey, Lúcio, look, my carriage arrived just on time!” he jokes with a shaky voice instead, and his friend laughs. 

“Hop on then!” he shouts back over the booming music, playfully slapping Jamie’s arse to get him moving. 

It’s still obvious how much he avoids putting any weight on his prosthetic leg. He holds onto Mako’s outstretched hand to support the few steps instead before leaning onto his wide shoulders to climb on the bike. The tension drains from the young man’s body with an exhausted groan Mako can rather feel against his back than hear over all the noise, and he gently pets the naked thigh of Jamie’s full leg. When he turns his head to look over his shoulder he finds himself meeting amber eyes between shades of orange and silver makeup. “Doing okay back there?” He receives a nod. “Good, hold on then.”

Jamie brings his hands around Mako’s huge form and hooks his fingers into the leather straps around his chest, laughing for real this time when he does so. “I’ve always wondered what those were supposed to be good for,” Mako hears his scratchy voice against his ear and laughs. 

“Twink security, obviously,” he jokes, which has the blond giggle and make himself a little more comfortable against Mako’s back. He kicks the machine into gear and rolls on with the procession, gesturing for his crew to follow. And because it’s Pride and if there’s ever a moment to lay it on thick, he raises his voice:

“ _Make way for the Fairy King! All Hail the Fairy King!_ ” An echo of Hails and Cheers answers them, and Mako’s laugh rumbles through Jamie’s body like the engine underneath them. And with the fairies dancing in the front and Mako’s crew following them they roll through the parade feeling like actual kings.

By the time they make it to the end through masses of party folk, visitors and cameras, Jamie is all but clinging to him. As soon as Mako has his men pull over to shut down the motors, the blond breaks out into the ugliest sob, face pushed between Mako’s shoulder blades and probably smearing his carefully applied makeup, but for a solid minute or two, there’s absolutely no consoling him. 

It doesn’t seem to be from physical pain though, since he is not moving at all - just sobbing and sobbing and sobbing in a way that sounds almost cathartic, so Mako stays put with him for a moment and comforts him only by gently rubbing his thigh. Pride might look like just one big party to an outsider, but it certainly can be overwhelming to find yourself baring your innermost self and have it celebrated by thousands. 

“‘m sorry, I-,” he sniffles, finally, peeling his wet face off Mako’s back and wiping carelessly at it with his flesh hand. “It’s the first time I’ve been here since -” He weakly waves his prosthetic arm. “- this shit happened, ‘n…” Jamie’s voice sounds like cracking again, so he stops talking and weakly tries to lift himself off the bike instead. He seems to be a bit better on his feet now, and Mako figures he holds himself insanely brave, considering the circumstances. He has no idea what it would take him to march down one of the biggest parades in this country with such fanfare if he had to do it with two of his limbs replaced. 

Once Mako stands, unbelievably taller than the blond who’s already towering over the masses, he takes off the mask and cups Jamie’s smeared face in both his broad hands. “Welcome back, then, Your Majesty,” he says before he leans in to kiss the younger man, just because on this day he can be as affectionate and as public with other guys as he fucking wants to, and Jamie’s surprised laughter is choked against his lips. 

“ ‘s just Jamie,” he mumbles in between kisses, and Mako smirks. 

“Welcome back, Jamie,” he says, and then the blond leans in to wrap his arms around Mako’s neck and steal more kisses from his knight in shining armor, who has turned out to be a bear in sturdy leather. But that’s more to his tastes, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments or hang out on my [tumblr](https://piggyofoz.tumblr.com/)! (NSFW tumblr version [here](https://piggyofoz-nsfw.tumblr.com/).)
> 
> HAPPY PRIDE Y'ALL!


End file.
